


Enjolras and Grantaire

by mikitikus



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikitikus/pseuds/mikitikus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art for miserable holidays gift exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras and Grantaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellotron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellotron/gifts).



 

Happy Holidays! :)

 


End file.
